


Not Quite Alderaan

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gratuitous Star Wars References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles discovers that there is actually another person in Beacon Hills who has seen Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Alderaan

Stiles wiped the sweat from his brow, trying to ignore the sting that indicated that he probably had yet another head wound that he’d just rubbed who-knew-what into. It was a short hike back to the clearing he’d half-parked/half-crashed his Jeep in, but Scott, Derek, Liam, and Kira had all managed to get back before he did. It was an easy thing to smile at them, knowing he’d made the spell calling them fail, even if they hadn’t quite figured out why they were being called in the first place.

Liam gave Stiles a crooked smile and played with a twig he’d picked up from the forest floor. “So, we’re safe now?”

It was Kira who answered. “Maybe for now. Stiles just made it where we’re not going to die right away.”

And that was too much. “Hey! I had three werewolves and a kitsune acting like zombies trying to get to a giant brain of a literal beacon of death in the forest. Forgive me if the extension of your life doesn’t feel immediately exhilarating and-” He gasped. “Who the hell slashed my tire?!”

Derek glared at him suddenly, one eyebrow raising as his eyes flicked to Scott. It took a moment, but Scott finally noticed as Stiles’ scowl turned toward him. “Sorry? You’ve got a spare, right? We’ll just change it.”

Stiles let out a growl. “No, I do not have a spare because I haven’t gotten a new one since the last time I got a flat from some werewolfy business.” He sighed and glanced toward the Jeep. “We can’t get out that way.”

"Looks like you’ve managed to cut off our only escape route," Derek said quietly, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly as Stiles turned toward him while Scott looked horrified a few feet away.

"You. You’ve seen Star Wars?" Stiles pumped a fist in the air, grinning. "Finally! Dude, I love you. Oh my god, finally. But, seriously, Scott? You get to run back to town to buy me a tire. And not a doughnut! Full-size spare."

Groaning, Scott double-checked he had his wallet before running off while Liam gave Kira a wide-eyed look that made her pat his shoulder. Derek’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You love me?”

Stiles licked his lips and tried (and failed) not to imagine Derek in Princess Leia’s bikini. “Uh, yeah. Because I thought Kira was the only one who’d.. Y’know, yeah. I love you.”

Moving closer, Derek smiled brightly. “I know.”

"You’re killing me, Derek. I’m dying. From the you killing me." Stiles forced his mouth closed, taking a half step backward. "What are your feelings on Jar Jar Binks?"

Derek snorted. “You’re slightly less annoying.”

"Do you… Have you seen the Holiday Special?" Stiles licked at his bottom lip, finding himself moving closer again.

"No, and I was planning on keeping it that way." Derek didn’t move as Stiles approached.

Shaking his head, Stiles placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder, squeezing it. “Nope. You and me. We’re watching it. Tonight, with pizza. Your treat.”

Liam blinked at them, then looked back at Kira. “Are they… is that… are they going on a date?”

Kira nodded solemnly, her lips pursed. “We’re doomed.”


End file.
